1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of present invention relate to the field of display technology, and in particular, to a color filter substrate and display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, colors displayed by a liquid crystal panels are realized mainly through the color filters. The color filters mainly include the red, the green and the blue primary color filters. The color filters are realized by performing the photolithograph process using the red, green and blue photoresist. Color related indexes, such as color gamut, contrast, the transmissivity of the resultant color filters and the like are all set and can not well adapt to different environments.